


shudd up

by Piercy_wearcy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Swearing, but nothing havy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercy_wearcy/pseuds/Piercy_wearcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ray gets braces and is not too happy about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	shudd up

“I’m a grown ash man” grumbled ray, Ryan chuckled turning into their driveway “I shouldn’t have to wear these shtupid brashesh”

 

“Your fault for not getting them what you were younger” said Ryan turning off the car and turning to ray “what do you want for dinner?” he asked, ray crossed his arms and looked Ryan dead in the eye

 

“shomthing shoft” he said, Ryan bit his lip trying hard not to laugh at the way his boy sounded

 

“so shoup?” he asked mocking ray speech

 

“shudup” he said getting out of the car

 

\---------

 

Ray lay on the couch, half eaten booster juice on the table Ryan made his way around the couch to sit at his feet

 

“Drink your juice” he said sipping his own

 

“It all hurtsh” said ray rolling onto his side, wincing in the pain of his mouth. Ryan frowned noticing how much discomfort he was actually in

 

“You want the Advil?’ he asked setting his drink down on the table

 

“yesh’ he said quietly rolling back on his back, Ryan stood off and padded to the washroom searching through the mess of their cupboard, he found the Advil and made his way back to the living room

 

“Do you want some wa-“he started to say but stopped when he noticed ray, mouth open snoring softly. “Cutie” he smiled picking him up bridal style to the bedroom

 

\-----------------

 

“Shun of a” said ray sitting up and rubbing his jaw, the braces were most defiantly not a dream

 

“You’re up early” said Ryan peeking around the corner “here, I got you these” said Ryan tossing a pack of original star bursts on the bed next to ray

 

“Shtar burst?” asked ray picking up the package

 

“Yeah, I was going to give then too you when we got home but you wanted a buster juice then you fell asleep” he laughed “and suck on them, don’t chew” ray grumbled at the thought of his lacking diet, standing up he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth

 

“I love you” said Ryan

 

“I love you too ashole”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos would be appreciated!


End file.
